La Leyenda de Aang La búsqueda Libro aire
by Gio Victorique
Summary: Soy nueva en esto, espero sea de su agrado, aún no lo termino, si les gusta iré subiendo capitulo por capitulo. Es mi versión de lo que hubiera pasado después del final...


Prologó

Esta historia se desarrolla un año después de dar fin a la guerra de cien años, no girara entorno al elemento aire como lo hemos visto en los otro libros, puesto que como todos sabemos que le único maestro aire que queda es el Avatar, sin embargo, podremos ver desde el punto de vista del autor (yo) que fue lo que sucedió con nuestros personajes, y cómo fue que llego la trama para desarrollar la época en la que nació Korra.

Zuko se había convertido en el señor del fuego, con ayuda del avatar Aang habían comenzado la reconstrucción de los reinos; agua, tierra y fuego.

La idea de unir a las naciones llego con construir una nueva ciudad que sería llamada "Ciudad República", donde todos podrían vivir juntos, unidos; no habría reyes si no un líderes de cada nación para formar un consejo, en esta se establecerían leyes y normas con la finalidad de evitar otra guerra y ver por el bien de todos.

En todo este proceso, la orden del Loto Blanco serían los encargados de asignar a los líderes, estos asignaron en dicho consejo que Iroh estaría en representación de la nación del fuego, Paku de la nación de agua y el general Akira de la nación tierra, Aang por ser el último maestro aire formaría parte de este.

Por otra parte Katara, Sokka, Hakoda, Iroh y Suki viajaron a la tribu agua del sur para informar de las buenas noticias y empezar los preparativos de la boda de gran gran abuela.

Katara y Aang habían empezado una relación (eran novios, por fin), pero por circunstancias antes mencionadas habían pasado un año separados, era difícil si, su única comunicación era a través de cartas que se mandaban con el ave mensajera de Sokka.

Aang llegaría a la tribu agua el día de la boda, estando por fin con su amada.

Toph por otra parte, regresaría con sus padres pero ya la verían como una heroína, una persona joven y valiente sin un rastro de debilidad alguna.

Zuko y May, siguieron siendo pareja, empezando a planear una vida juntos. Pero una tormenta se avecinaban para Zuko, ¿Fue en busca de su madre? ¿Sigue viva?

Empezaron a haber rebeldes del fuego estando en contra de la terminación de la guerra, "el fuego es el elemento superior" decían, soldados escapando, uno que otro disturbio.

Se vivieron muchas cosas después de la guerra, mi idea es traer para usted que lee esto un poco de imaginación apegándome a los personajes, historias, y tiempo en que se desarrolló.

Una cosa era segura, esto solo sería el principio de otra gran aventura...

Capítulos

Recuerdos y caminos

Bienvenidos a la tribu agua del sur

Encuentros inoportunos

AVATAR. EL ÚLTIMO MAESTRO AIRE.

LIBRO 4. AIRE

CAPÍTULO 1.

RECUERDOS Y CAMINOS

ANTERIORMENTE EN AVATAR…

-¿Mamá?- dijo el pequeño Zuko con mucho sueño

-Zuko debo hablarte, por favor amado hijo escúchame; todo lo que he hecho ha sido para protegerte. Recuerda esto Zuko, no importa cuánto cambien las cosas, bien, nunca olvides quién eres…

-Cobarde, te crees tan valiente para desafiarme pero sólo lo haces durante el eclipse, si tienes verdadero coraje te quedaras hasta que salga el sol; ¿No quieres saber qué sucedió con tú madre?-dijo Ozai furioso.

Zuko detuvo su caminar hacía la puerta y volteo.

-¿Qué sucedió esa noche?-

-Azulon el señor del fuego me ordeno hacer lo impensable, contigo mi propio hijo, y yo iba a hacerlo; tú madre se enteró y juro que te protegería a cualquier costo, sabía que yo quería el trono y propuso un plan, uno en el que yo me convertiría en el señor del fuego y tú vida sería perdonada.

Tú madre hizo cosas atroces y desleales esa noche, ella sabía las consecuencias y las acepto, por su traición fue DESTERRADA-

-¡Entonces está viva!-dijo Zuko con sorpresa y lágrimas en los ojos

-Tal vez, ahora me doy cuenta que el destierro es un castigo muy compasivo para los traidores, tú castigo será mucho peor...

-¡Zuko! ¡Ayúdame!- grita Ursa

-¡Madre!- grita Zuko, mientras veía mi madre desaparecía en la oscuridad.-No puedo moverme-. Era como si mis pies estuvieran clavados al suelo. -¡Madre!-volví a gritar alzando los brazos-No te vayas…

-Zuko…Zuko despierta, es sólo una pesadilla, despierta decía May con lágrimas en los ojos

-May-reaccione todo empapado por el sudor

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó May

-Sí…pero sigue apareciendo en mi mente- entonces la tomé en brazos para consolarla después del susto, -No te preocupes- tape mi rostro, no puedo dejar de pensar que fue de ella…mi madre-Lo siento mucho May…-

Era un mañana preciosa, apenas se asomaban los rayos del sol sólo se veían las nubes pasar.

Allí estaba Aang meditando sobre una de las partes más altas del templo del aire, los primeros rayos del sol se abrían paso por el cielo iluminando todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que los tatuajes en forma de flecha de Aang comenzaban a brillar, los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro abrió los ojos y su estado avatar se desvaneció.

Las aves volaban por todo lo alto, admiro todo aquello, tomó su vara que yacía al lado suyo desplegó su planeador y tomo vuelo.

-Buenos días joven maestro aire- me dijo el Gurú

-Buenos días- lo salude haciendo una breve inclinación y un gesto con la mano

-Que bella mañana, ¿Gustas un poco de jugo de banana con cebolla?, yam yam- su barba está llena de ese jugo amarillento

-Jejejeje seguro- dije risa y risa por todo aquello

-Baaaarg- grito Appa mientras reposaba en las rocas

-Buen día Appa-, Momo se trepó por mis hombros, -Buen día Momo- atrapo un insecto y tomo vuelo

-Hola pies ligeros, ¿ya fuiste a brillar por allí con tus cosas de Avatar?- Toph me dijo golpeándome el brazo

-Auch!, si ya fui, ¿Dónde está Zuko y May?

-Es temprano seguramente están durmiendo, dejalos, ¿quieres que te dé una paliza antes de desayunar?- dijo mientras golpeaba su puño con la otra mano y su sonrisa burlona

-Es...un poco temprano para eso Toph, tal vez en otro momento, iré a preparar el desayuno-

-Tú te lo pierdes, sabes que soy la mejor jajajajaj-

-Hola joven maestra tierra- le dijo el Guru

-Hola viejito, ¿qué es eso que traes?-

-Jugo de banana con cebolla, ¿gustas un poco?-

-Baaaah no gracias, esperare a que pies ligeros me traiga la comida jajajaja-

-Gracias Toph mmmm-

-Toma Aang- me dijo el Gurú extendiendo su mano con el tazón y ese jugo

-Gracias, iré a cortar un poco de fruta-

Tome mi planeador y fui en búsqueda del desayuno, pero no podía evitar pensar en Katara, y en como estaría en el Polo Sur, ya deseaba volver a verla...

-Hola buen día dormilones- les decía a Zuko y May

-Buen día Aang- contesto May, pero no hubo respuesta de Zuko

-Buen día señor y señora de la llama- les dijo Toph con el bocado en la boca

-Buen día- le contestó May

-¿Que les sucede?, ¿Todo está bien?- note un poco de tensión

-Solo fue una pesadilla Aang- contesto Zuko tomando un plato

-¿Es la que está relacionada con tú mamá?-

-El sueño es más frecuente cada día...-

Todos nos detuvimos un momento para dirigir nuestras miradas hacia Zuko

-¿Queeeeeeé?- grito furioso azotando el plato sobre la mesa -Zuko, ¿por qué no has intentado buscarla?, tú padre...

-¡Él no era mi padreee!- -Lo siento tranquilo, el señor...-

-Perdedor...- contestó Toph

-Te dijo que está viva...-

-Pero, no sé si de verdad lo este, que tal si todo lo que dijo fue una mentira-

-No lo puedes saber, ¿por qué no la buscas?, así tendrás la certeza y llevarás una vida tranquila- comentó Toph mientras comía

-Toph tiene razón, buscala, si está vida pues será bueno...si no al menos tendrás un lugar a donde ir a llorarle-

-No sé por dónde comenzar a buscar- dijo Zuko agachando la cabeza

-Es verdad, lo malo sería donde empezar a buscar-

-Pero para eso nos tienes a nosotros Zuko, tus amigos… tu familia- comentó May tomándolo de la mano

-Gracias chicos...-

(Mientras tanto en el Polo Sur…)

-Sokka, es un guerrero, yo quiero ser como él- decía uno de los niños de la aldea a todos sus compañeros que estaban alrededor de él mientras veían cómo llegaban en un barco Hakoda, Sokka, Katara, Suki, Iroh y Paku también parte de algunos maestros de la orden de la orden del Loto Blanco que habían sido invitados a la boda de gran gran abuela

-Muy bien guerreros, así se habla- les decía Sokka desde el barco

-Ja! pero ni así lavas tus calcetines apestosos, hermano jajaja- le dije Soka

-Cállate- respondió, Soka la miró con unos ojos fulminantes por la burla.

En la entrada, era un canal y allí estaba Gran gran

-Bienvenidos al polo sur, heroes- decía Gran gran

-El polo sur se ve tan cambiado- dije con asombro

-Después de lo sucedido en el polo norte se decidió que ayudaríamos a reconstruir nuestra tribu hermana, yo y algunos de mis pupilos fuimos mandados con ese propósito y lo estamos logrando- dijo Paku sonriendo

-Se ve increíble Paku- le respondimos mi hermano y yo

Se podían ver canales y casas hechas de hielo como en el Polo Norte, no estaban terminadas y había mucho que hacer pero era el comienzo de algo nuevo. En la entrada del pequeño pueblo estaba el símbolo de la tribu agua, el océano y la luna.

1


End file.
